Talk:Overlord Volume 11/@comment-195.83.211.133-20161006133418/@comment-195.83.211.133-20161006172713
To Allessandro First, thank you, I didn't expected someone to really read my comment and to think about it as "interesting". Thanks =) Secondly, here are what I think about your arguments in defavor of my plan : "You would be trusting them too much to not leak any information or that a spy from the ST being able to infiltrated at some point." You make a point, I also though about that while posting, I think I migth have been too vague while explained about the Royal Guard. The thing is, not letting anyone being inside the wall of the royal palace (meaning that the palace/gardens etc are absolutly empty, and closed, the guard would be guarding a closed door, or a wall, from the outside). Thus, the clearwater scripture would only be able to get informations about guards schedule, but even so, they would not be able to really "infiltrate" the government. I mean, using nazarick forces or not, it's likely impossible to prevent spy to infiltrate your kingdom (ok, if you let only undead do everything it's possible, but it's not the kind of kingdom that Ainz want), so instead of preventing them for infiltrating, I rather choose to let them infiltrate to the highest sphere possible --> The guard of the royal palace, but being unable to use anything important. Even if the Theocracy try a rush inside the palace (through they would do so as absolute last solution, I mean, they fear Ainz) to steal something, it will end as a fail, since from the start, there is nothing here ! That was the plan. The most safe would thus be a mix of both our proposition, letting only Nazarick undead inside the palace wall, royal guard outside, no undead anymore outside. About gambling already existing, yes I know, but it's not stated anywere that a real casino exist (it's also not stated that he do not exist through -_-). If it do not, or even if it already exist, I still think that it will gathers peoples. I mean, for new worlds citizen, gambling is most likely not inside a modern casino, in such a different ambiance. You know, just add bunny girl as waitress and you'll push up the gambling tendency at national lvl =) I just want to say that because it's not popular or already exist in some form, it do not mean that it cannot became popular (with a real casino, music, great batiment, magic light, open all the night, and few peoples paid in order to give the illusion of liveliness, you can start a huge business. Still not as simple as I stated is my first comment, I agree, but far from being that hard since we have innovation on our side (new games, just think about being the man that created Poker, Black Jack, Roulette, etc)). Also, through gambling do probably exist, the plan is indeed useless is casino do already exist, in it's modern form (through it's probably not the case, I mean, the only would be that the 8 great kings or the 6 great gods created it, but well, still unlikely) Also, another good way to enhance the casino popularity (at the start) would be a very usefull one : Loto. I mean, you can't throw away the commoners dream to become rich in one day. Just organise a loto each weeks, and make the revelation of the winning tikets in the casino at point hour, it will draw people to play. "P.S I just thought this, but this plan might just be limited to E-rantel for a period of time" When I writted the comment, I were taking into account the current Sorcerous Kingdom (E-Rantel + Empire + Tobe Forest) and were very much concentrated on E-Rantel. However, I do not see why you think it's impossible do widen the range of this "policy" and create different hospital in the whole Empire, the not only weakaning the churches inside E-Rantel, but also in the whole Empire territory. Also, I think you made a little mistake in your statement (Or I might be totally wrong), the part : "could only be trully utilized once commerce returns to the city" is referencing about the Kingdom economical movement of seclusing E-Rantel from any trade, which will lead to a potential famine inside E-Rantel. Through your absolutely right, in fact the commerce crisis inside E-Rantel is already an event from the past. This situation is already not up to date. Indeed, Albedo used the 8 finger to "counter" this economical embargo during Volume 10, at least on food lvls. Also, and here is the main point, the potential difficulty for E-Rantel because of this embargo where stated by Albedo DURING Ainz visit to the Empire, meaning that she was not aware that Ainz will conquer the Empire with such speed. So with the counter from Albedo and the recent vassalisation of the Empire, it become obvious that the Sorcerous Kingdom will not have any trading problem anymore ( They just have to trade with the Empire now =). To Septan96 : First, thank you for your answer. But as stated in the first part of my comment first comment : "2 : Not any ressource from Nazarick (wealth, items, manpower, etc)." the point is to not use Nazarick ressources, which can obviously solve any problems(he can give 10000 gold to each citizen, and it's solved -_-, but it's not cool cause it weaken nazarick, or is too easy^^)